


If You See Him/If You See Her

by riahchan



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riahchan/pseuds/riahchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic- Sano and Megumi a few years after a breakup. (Written in 1999)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You See Him/If You See Her

If You See Him/ If You See Her

[Music starts. ]

Kaoru, several years older (about 22), walks through town carrying several packages. She abruptly turns around when she hears a familiar voice.

Megumi is purchasing vegetables at a stand several meters away. Kaoru calls her name and approaches her. Finishing off the transaction, they walk off together.

[If you see him,

tell him I wish him well]

They chat happily until Kaoru mistakenly mentions Sanosuke.

[How am I doing?

Well, sometimes it's hard to tell]

Megumi looks away wistfully and clenches her hand in her kimono.

Kaoru starts and apologizes for bringing him up.

[ I still miss him more than ever

But please don't say a word]

Still looking away, Megumi asks how he is doing.

[ If you see him]

Kaoru answers that he is doing well.

[If you see him]

Megumi's eyes sparkle with forming tears.

[If you see her, tell her I'm doing fine]

Kenshin walks down the road carrying a full tofu container. Across the street, some one calls his name. He turns to see Sanosuke coming up beside him. Kenshin continues to walk as they pass the doctor's office. They hear a familiar woman's voice from inside.

[ And if you want to, say that I think of her

from time to time]

Sano freezes up for a moment and then hurries away with Kenshin close behind.

[ Ask her if she ever wonders where we both went wrong]

About a block later, he stops and looks back at the building. His face softening while he stares at it, he asks Kenshin how Megumi is doing.

[If you see her]

Kenshin watches Sano with sympathy as he answers that she is well.

[If you see her]

Sano clenches a fist and nods.

[ I still want her]

Sano looks at the building with longing.

[ I still need him so]

Megumi nods and says that she is glad to hear that.

[ I don't know why we let each other go]

Split screen while both tighten their clenched hands.

[Musical bridge]

Quick series of them together looking happy, kissing and holding each other. Then Megumi enters Sano's apartment to find him kissing another woman. They fight and Sano begs to be forgiven but Megumi is to hurt to do that. Final split screen of Megumi crying in her home and Sano looking hurt in his.

[If you see her, tell her the light's still on for her]

Kenshin suggests that Sano might go to the clinic and talk.

[Nothing's changed,

deep down the fire still burns for him]

Kaoru asks if Megumi would like to come to the dojo for dinner that night, suggesting that Sano might show up.

[ And even if it takes forever, say I'll still be here]

Split screen of Sano and Megumi looking shocked at their friends' suggestion.

[ If you see him]

Megumi closes her eyes and shakes her head.

[If you see her]

Sano turns away from the clinic and shakes his head.

[ If you see him]

Quickly saying goodbye, Megumi hurries away, head down, before the tears can escape her eyes.

[ If you see her]

Sano waves his hand at Kenshin and walks away pain evident on his face.

As the song ends, split screen of Sano and Megumi with the same hurt look on their face.

Owari?

Sung by Brooks & Dunn and Reba

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the song so don't sue.

Author's Notes: (Wow! That was the fastest I've ever written a fic before!) I'm sorry that this was so mean to Sano and Megumi. And that it's such a downer. I was listening to my Brooks & Dunn CD and heard this song and just knew I could make a songfic out of it... I just had to figure out who to use. I finally decided on poor Sano and Megumi. The horrible thing is that I'm still in an incredibly wonderful mood even after writing this! Please let me know what you think.


End file.
